


Dialed to 11

by Siddal



Series: Senses [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Feelings, Fluff, M/M, Overstimulation, Peter's just sensitive, Subdrop scare, Subspace, don't be afraid of the tags, it's sweet really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 17:23:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12040653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siddal/pseuds/Siddal
Summary: After a long time apart, Tony and Peter reunite. Finding that the attraction between them have only grown in their time apart but the reservations from before still linger.orSometimes, Peter's enhanced senses can be overwhelming though not always in a bad way. But he'd still push Tony to the brink of a panic attack.





	Dialed to 11

Peter's legs were on his shoulders as he thrust through his own orgasm.

He released inside him. He was breathless, barely holding himself up over his young lover.

"Peter?"

He didn't answer.  Eyes looking at the ceiling.

Tony, so suddenly after satisfaction was filled with worry until he realized that Peter was in fact breathing. Eerily slow after having just been fucked into a mattress. He'd seemed suspended in air. Eyes dazed. Blissful.

Tony's had his share of wild sexual encounters, that was no secret. But he'd never had to deal with a lover in such a vulnerable state.

They hadn't done anything out of the ordinary. Tony's always treated Peter delicately in bed; focused on the younger man's pleasure and been careful with his smaller frame despite Peter's hidden strength. Though admittedly, he'd been rougher this night.

He'd been away only days short of a month and they'd almost been caught in their reunion by Aunt May. The delay and anticipation had made him ravenous.

Looking back, Peter was usually soft sighs, quick gasps and long moans. So different from the nervous energy word vomit outside of the bedroom. Though tonight, Tony had been treated to various pronunciations of his name accompanied by sweet profanities and instructions. The instructions mostly being:

"Don't stop."

"Harder."

"Faster."

and "There!'"

He'd moved back, sitting on his feet, observing his young lover with worried eyes.

He'd only known the state Peter was in by reputation. He knew reaching this state usually required extensive preparation. He knew it can usually be caused by over-stimulation and a person's total surrender and trust on their partner. And that was the problem.

Tony was ill-prepared for this. They didn't set out to achieve this. He doesn't even know what caused it.

Worried, he'd put a hand on Peter's cheek, looking down at him attentively. Peter shivered at the touch. Tony realizes that Peter had probably been 'high' a while, remembering the young man's wild abandon from before, and was actually coming down from it now. This scared him more. 

He knew, despite his limited knowledge, that this was when it could go sideways. One misstep from him could send Peter down a different state, one neither of them would like. He knew people tend to be a number of different things after; over-sensitive, starved for touch, cold, drained, etc.

He decides on just laying as close beside Peter as he possibly could be without touching him, his breath just ghosting over Peter's hair. Waiting for any sign of what Peter could need.

Slowly, Peter's eyes begin to focus. It felt like forever before he turned his head to face Tony.

"How are you?" Tony asks.

Peter searches his face and makes an attempt at speech, though not really forming words.

"Are you back?" Tony pushes lightly.

Peter frowns confused.

"Where'd I go?" he mumbles.

"Just here but also somewhere else." Tony waxes poetic but then shakes his head, knowing Peter would prefer a simpler explanation now.

"You were out of it for bit."

"I was." Peter recalls.

Tony looks down at Peter's naked form, noticing the young man was still hard.

"You never got to..." Tony grasps at words.

"I didn't. Did you?" Asks Peter, suddenly concerned for Tony's own release.

"Yes. Do you wan't me to help you?" Tony asks carefully, knowing Peter probably didn't know what he wanted right now but also knowing blue balls was still a bitch.

"Want." Peter thinks on the word.

"I don't want to scare you, but what happened to you earlier... after, getting off could actually be too much though I'm sure it's different for everyone. If you'd rather do it later or now, or stop me right in the middle of it, you can." Tony explains plainly.

"I want...Do it."

Tony nods with a gentle smile.

"Can I get closer?" Tony inquires but it's Peter, even in his sluggish state, that reaches out for him.

Tony holds Peter close to his chest under his chin as he sits them up; one hand in Peter's hair and another reaching down to his painful hardness.

His strokes are slow at first but gets faster at Peter's attempts at moving his hips. Peter's head lifts up from his chest, thrown back. His breaths were ragged, pained but begging for release. Moans more like cries.

Peter spills onto Tony's hand.

Tony wipes away as much of Peter's release on the sheets and lifts Peter's head back up to face him. Peter's not as dazed as he was before, though breathless and his cheeks were wet with tears.

He wipes away the tears and kisses Peter at his temple. He lays them back down in bed slowly and watches as Peter's drift off to sleep.

* * *

 

Peter wakes up to find Tony sat at the edge of the bed putting on some sweat pants.

"Hey." Peter calls and he is surprised at the dryness of his throat.

"Hey back. There's water on the side table." Tony turns to him with a gentle morning smile.

Peter takes a sip before saying "That was intense last night." with a bit of a chuckle.

Tony's expression turns somber at the comment.

"It was. I think it has something to do with your abilities. Your enhanced senses." Tony hypothesizes.

Peter's eyes grow wide comically trying to lighten the mood. "Yeah. I never thought it could cause something like that."

Tony doesn't see and just continues on his train of thought.

"I need to read up on it. So do you, actually. We can't let it sneak up on us like that again."

Peter crawls over to Tony, pulling the blanket with him.

"Hey, it's okay. I liked it." he tries to reassure Tony.

"I know but next time, it might not end as well as it did last night."

Peter frowns and asks "What do you mean?"

"I could have really hurt you."

Tony's distress was clear in his voice.

"You'd never hurt me." says Peter with a smile.

Tony's expression turns dark.

"Don't say that. You can't be sure."

"But I am." Peter insists.

"And that's not the point. I don't want to hurt you but I could. That's why we need to read up on this stuff."

"What stuff?"

Tony turns to face Peter fully, holding him close, foreheads touching.

"What you experienced is called subspace."

"What like algebra?"

Peter earns a slight chuckle.

"No, it's a BDSM thing..."

This shocks Peter.

"...though obviously not exclusively." Tony quickly explains. "Yeah, we were a bit more enthusiastic than we usually already are last night, but we didn't do anything out of the ordinary. It just happened which means that it can happen again without us even trying!"

Peter rubs his shoulders comfortingly.

"I told you I liked it. Not all the time obviously, but yeah..."

"But you wont like what could come after."

Peter's expression falls at the ominous warning.

"I don't understand."

Tony huffs.

"Of course you don't you. You're 19. I'm the only lover you've ever had. That's why we need to figure out how to take care of you when it happens."

"What could have happened?" Peter asks, leaning back and looking Tony in the eyes.

"Pretty sure it's called a subdrop. It could mean a number of things. It could be emotional or even physical. All I know and read, though most of seemed pretty handwavy, is that it apparently knocks you on your ass. It can make you feel lost. It could make you physically sick. I don't want that to happen to you."

"How does a normal human usually get to subspace?"

"Stimulus, physical and mental. The other guy or girl makes you feel good, and good can mean different things for people but whatever it is, it's supposed to make you feel like you can surrender and trust this person. You give it all up to them." Tony explains.

Peter takes a moment to process it all then says "You said we were more enthusiastic last night. And we were at it a while so that could be the physical bit and...the mental bit..."

Peter hesitates thinking back to before Tony returned from his trip.

"You were away a while and I thought about you a lot in that time. And I don't mean sappy 'I miss you' stuff, though that too, but mostly stuff being happy with you has distracted me from processing. God! I had a whole speech prepared and it's just gone..."

Peter grunts in frustration.

"Keep going." says Tony, though it's clear in his voice that he's bracing for the worst.

"I have been happy, Tony." Peter reassures him before continuing.

"Surrender and trust? That was all up here in my head last night. Because I do trust you. I know that's scary for you because of your issues, and my age; and how the internship and crime fighting just makes things even more murky. I know you were thinking about coming clean to May before you left for your trip, whether it ends us or not. But I need you to know that I'm here for the long haul."

Peter pulls a shocked and reluctant Tony into an impassioned kiss, coaxing a response from the man.

They part, breathless.

Peter, despising the lack of talk, looks deep into Tony's eyes and says "So, I guess that's the cause. We'll read up on it and deal with it when it happens again, together."

Tony just stares back at him in amazement for a moment before saying the words he'd been reluctant to say since they began, the words that Peter had freely given him a hundred times over in the past.

"I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> Now with a sequel called Half Past 12
> 
> Please comment.


End file.
